


What If I’m Down? What If I’m Out?

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Meltdown, Autistic Nigel Bottom, Canon Era, Headcanon, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will’s a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Will learns that Nigel doesn’t like mansion parties in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Nigel Bottom & Portia Brooks, Nigel Bottom/William Shakespeare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	What If I’m Down? What If I’m Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: Falling by Harry Styles.
> 
> Fun fact: Nigel is one of two characters that is bi and autistic because I’m bi and autistic and I said so.

Nigel hated mansion parties with a passion.

He didn’t know this until a few months ago, when he moved in with Will. He decided to invite a bunch of famous writers to his mansion shortly after.

At first, Nigel was fine with the idea. He could meet a bunch of his favorite writers there! What could possibly go wrong?

Well, the people overwhelmed him, the bright lights from the chandeliers messed with him, he resorted to hiding under his bedsheets and writing almost the entire night...

Need I go on?

Will decided to have another one shortly after, and Nigel wasn’t prepared. He couldn’t go through all that again. Yet, he didn’t have the heart to tell Will how much he hated them, so he planned on just powering through it.

Anything for his Will.

—

”Nigel, you seem very nervous. You don’t have to go back home if you don’t want to. You can stay here for the night!” Portia suggested.

”But what if your father thinks I’m courting you?” Nigel asked.

”I’ve already told him about your whole dilemma. He says it’s fine as long as we sleep in different rooms!

”I’m grateful for your offer, Portia, but...” The writer sighed, jabbing his cheek a bit with his fingers. “I can’t. I don’t wanna disappoint Will.”

”You care an awful lot about Will. You two must be good friends.”

”I like to think that we are.”

Nigel wanted to do nothing more than tell Portia about how he and Will were so much more than good friends, but that might come with unimaginable consequences, so he kept his mouth shut. 

”Well, I better get going.” Nigel announced, standing up. “If I’m not home soon, Will’s gonna start worrying.”

”Okay, don’t exhaust yourself!”

”I won’t!”

Oh, but he would.

—

As soon as Nigel set foot in the mansion, he was greeted by Will.

”Nigel!” He exclaimed, rushing to his lover and clasping his face in his hands. “The guests should be here any minute. Are you ready, darling?”

”Of c-course, Will!”

”Are you alright, doll?” Will asked, titling his head in concern. “You seem nervous. If that’s the case, you-“

“No, no! I’m fine!” His lover reassured. “I just feel woozy under all these chandeliers.” At least that was true.

”Well, if you need anything at all, don’t dilly dally on letting me know.”

And, with a kiss on Nigel’s forehead, The famed bard got back to work.

—

The party was better than Nigel expected. The first part of it, at least. He had set up a chair under the large purple curtain leading to the dining room. That way, he could avoid the lights more easily. And of course, everyone cared about Will, not him, so avoiding unnecessary social interaction was much easier.

”You doing okay over here, my love?”

Nigel was forced out of his thought by Will. “Mhm!” He smiled. Will leaned in and gently took his smaller hand. “I love you more than words can wield the matter. Dearer than eyesight, space, and liberty.”

Nigel couldn’t help but flap his hands with bliss as his lover walked away, looking at him with a smirk. Nothing filled him with excitement more than Will using his lines from his drafts to make him feel adored.

Unfortunately, this was the exact moment the party went downhill.

A women in a lemon yellow dress with blonde hair approached Will. Nigel could discreetly hear their conversation. 

“Mr. Shakespeare, who’s your friend over there?”

”Oh, that’s Nigel Bottom. He moved in with me this past summer. I truly couldn’t ask for a better friend than him.”

”Nigel Bottom? You mean the one that stole your ideas?”

”That’s only a rumor.”

Nigel felt it as soon as she walked away.

He felt his whole body get unbearably itchy, his mind starting to slow down and rock back and fourth. The chatter in the room was suddenly too loud, and the wine table just felt too close to his chair.

It got worse as the lady whispered into her husband’s ear, and Nigel caught both of their looks filled with disdain.

The gossip spread around the room, more glares.

More tears rushing into his eyes, more falling.

Falling deeper and deeper.

He was no longer welcome.

More quick footsteps up the endless stairs, one concerned look from Will.

More creaks as he runs down the hall.

A crack as the old door swings open.

One overwhelmed, miserable bard on his and his lover’s- if he could even call him that- bed, bawling all the tears away as he pulls as his curls.

—

”Nigel?!”

The first thing Will noticed was a large bump in the silky sheets of his bed. Hesitant, he approach it.

”...you can come out, darling. I’m right here.”

As his whisper echoed throughout the dark room, he slowly pulled away the sheet.

And there was Nigel, with bloodshot eyes tears streaks covering his cheeks, and unkempt hair. His once excited eyes were filled with terror and humiliation.

”Oh, Nigel.” Will sat down next to him. “It was the gossipers, wasn’t it?”

Nigel nodded.

”Can you look at me?”

He obeyed.

”Don’t let your critics get you down.“

”But they’re right...”

”I know, but we already had that talk, remember? It’s all gone now, okay? I’ll never bring it up again.”

No response from Nigel whatsoever.

Will sighed. “I know you’re getting tired of this, but I have one more question for you.”

He opened out his arms.

”May I hold you?“

Nigel sat up, and sank into Will, who wrapped his arms around him and squeezed as tight as he could.

They sat in silence, relishing in the moment together. With all the publicity Will got, times when they had this kind of intimacy were rare.

Nigel wanted more of it, but he only got more of the negative things.

But they were together. They would always be.


End file.
